Various hybrid propulsion systems for vehicles use electrical energy storage devices to supply electrical energy to electrical machines, which are operable to provide motive torque to the vehicle, often in conjunction with an internal combustion engine. An exemplary hybrid powertrain architecture comprises a two-mode, compound-split, electromechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving power from a prime mover power source and an output member for delivering power from the transmission to a vehicle driveline. First and second electric machines, i.e. motor/generators, are operatively connected to an energy storage device for interchanging electrical power therebetween. A control unit is provided for regulating the electrical power interchange between the energy storage device and the electric machines. The control unit also regulates electrical power interchange between the first and second electric machines.
One of the design considerations in vehicle powertrain systems is an ability to provide consistent vehicle performance and component/system service life. Hybrid vehicles, and more specifically the battery pack systems utilized therewith, provide vehicle system designers with new challenges and tradeoffs. It has been observed that service life of an electrical energy storage device, e.g. a battery pack system, increases as resting temperature of the battery pack decreases. However, cold operating temperature introduces limits in battery charge/discharge performance until temperature of the pack is increased. A warm battery pack is more able to supply required power to the vehicle propulsion system, but continued warm temperature operation may result in diminished service life.
Modern hybrid vehicle systems manage various aspects of operation of the hybrid system to effect improved service life of the battery. For example, depth of battery discharge is managed, amp-hour (A-h) throughput is limited, and convection fans are used to cool the battery pack. Ambient environmental conditions in which the vehicle is operated has largely been ignored. However, the ambient environmental conditions may have significant effect upon battery service life. Specifically, same models of hybrid vehicles released into various geographic areas throughout North America would likely not result in the same battery pack life, even if all the vehicles were driven on the same cycle. The vehicle's environment must be considered if a useful estimation of battery life is to be derived. Additionally, customer expectations, competition and government regulations impose standards of performance, including for service life of battery packs, which must be met.
It would be useful to include in a hybrid control system an ability to estimate or otherwise determine a potential effect that an operating parameter, e.g. electrical current level, has on life of a battery pack, in order to use such information to proactively control operation of the hybrid powertrain system to optimize battery life.